Best Friend Princess
by RaNdOmNaMe 5458636
Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of purple, blue, green, orange and red with gold. if anyone wants to take this story and rewrite it, you are welcome to and have my permission
1. Enter The Princess

Best Friend Princess

Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, blue, green and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold. The princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

King's Realm

Fifteen Years Before

"Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, green, blue and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold-- the princess.

The king was suspecting a rebellion within the Gotei 13 by at least two of their taicho. In the past century, so many taicho and fuku-taicho have been lost. A great war was on the horizon. By then, his three four-year-old sons (*1) and day-old daughter would have grown up strong.

Everything they would need was prepared on the other side, ready for them. They just had to pick up the gigai from an ex-taicho of the Gotei 13.

Isshin and Masaki Shiba were to raise their two-day-old son along with his four children as the princess's protector.

Mute and Rue Arisawa were to raise his daughter to take the throne when the day came. His sons understood the situation and would pretend to be normal humans despite how much they did not wish it. It was for their sister's safety. They would have to get used to not being waited on hand and foot.

Youno Fong was to continue teaching his sons hand-to-hand combat and begin teaching the Shiba boy once he reaches the age of four.

Their houses were already bought and paid for. They were placed as closely as possible, should there be any trouble.

The Shiba's were to take on the mother's name, so as to not attract attention. The Arisawa's were already an unknown family name and, apparently, Fong was quite a common name in the living world(*2).

Watching his children and most trusted guards walk through and disappear in the blinding white light, the Spirit King sighed and slowly walked back to his quarters where his wife was waiting, already mourning the loss of her babies.

"Have they left?" was the first thing he heard as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, they took Ryuu, Ryuuken, Ryuujin(*3) and Tatsuki," was all that was said. Neither wanted to talk about what happened to their children. Their daughter was just born; they barely had time to name her before she was scooped up and prepared for her leave for the World of the Living. All they could do for them was done and they can only hope that they aren't killed. Who knows what kind of dangers were in that world?

Karakura Town

1:45 PM

"Wow," so this is the Real World. The ten souls were now standing in front of a run down shop with big letters written on a board across the roof, 'Urahara Shoten.'

Wincing, Masaki whispered, hugging her son closer to her, "I hope our new homes won't be so run down."

A half hour later, they all got their gigai and maps to their new homes. They had just decided who got which house when a couple of hollows appeared and headed towards them. The two Arisawa's left to take care of them but only one came back.

Mute Arisawa had been eaten by the hollows…

Later on, Rue took Ryuuken in her left hand, Ryuujin in her right and Ryuu held Ryuujin's hand carrying Tatsuki's sleeping form on his back. Suddenly, a dump truck drove off its lane and headed towards the five of them. Not knowing what to do, they didn't move and in five seconds, Rue died, taking Ryuuken and Ryuujin with her (*4). Ryuu and Tatsuki, though, only received a few scratches. The few bruises that Tatsuki received were enough to wake her from her slumber and to begin a loud wail which alerted a near by house owner to the scene.

In ten minutes, the paramedics arrived and took the three dead bodies and brought Ryuu and Tatsuki to an adoption centre. Another ten minutes passed and the Kurosaki's, formally Shiba, came and brought them both home, claiming to be their aunt and uncle.

So that's how their first day ended. With four deaths and two near deaths. However, that would not be the last they would know of. With the birth of Karin and Yuzu, followed the death of Youno Fong and the life changing death of Masaki Kurosaki.

WAWAWA333: I am starting another story because I'm having writer's block for Best Friend Dragon. So until I think of something, I'll be working on this. And trust me; it'll take about a month or two…

(*1): Ryuu, Ryuuken and Ryuujin are triplets and are actually ten years old.

(*2): It's true. I know quite a few people with the name Fong.

(*3): Ryuujin is the eldest (Grimmjow), Ryuu is the second child (My Oc) and Ryuuken is the youngest of the triplets (Ulquiorra)

(*4): The blow only damaged the gigai and cut where the soul chain is. You'll see them again, just not now.


	2. Return Of The Brothers

Best Friend Princess

Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, blue, green and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold. The princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Karakura Town

Current Day

Day After Aizen's First Move

_Beep, beep! __Beep, beep!_

"Ungh…" a bundle of blankets groaned, a small hand coming out and searching for the origin of the offending noise.

_Beep, beep! Beep, bee-!_

"Ahh…"

"Tatsuki-sweetie! Time to wake up!" a sing song voice came from her brother (*1) as he opened the door to his sister's room and dancing over to her bed, singing of eggs and bacon and school and other hells.

The hand that searched to stop the alarm clock seconds before shot out and started pushing her brother's nose as he knelt beside her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if his rude ramblings were nothing.

"Looking for the snooze button," was the groggy replay.

Rolling his eyes at the typical replay, he gave the typical retort. "Now, Tatsuki-darling, don't make me get the bucket!"

The young dragon's eyes shot open at that, rolling over, she asked, "You wouldn't…"

Showing a bucketful of water he had danced in with, he replied, "I would."

Darting out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall, a fifteen year old girl with short spiky black hair shouted, "No you don't, Ryuu!"

Chuckling, a nineteen (*2) year old Ryuu left his sister in the bathroom, choosing to start breakfast over teasing his little dragon.

It has been nearly sixteen years since they first came to the Real World, since their brothers died. Next week, Tatsuki and Ichigo turn sixteen and next week they go back to their father's realm and leave for Soul Society. Of course, they'd have to keep an even lower profile now that Aizen has made his move and Tatsuki would need to be protected 24/7 if she were found out early. And she'd be surrounded by shinigami in a matter of days.

"ONII-CHAN!!!"

The elder Arisawa was knocked out of his thoughts by his sibling's scream. Afraid something happened; he rushed up the stairs and bust through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Tatsuki! What's wrong!?" the brown haired man looked around the normal looking bathroom, besides the giant hole in the wall, relieved there was no danger.

Wait… giant hole!!!?

"What's wrong!? Just look at this! There's a giant hole in the wall!" Tatsuki yelled. "Didn't you notice it before?"

"No, I did not…" Ryuu was still in shock. How could he not notice _that_ even half asleep? He was trained to be aware of his surroundings at all times. How could this have happened?

Oh well. It wasn't caused by Aizen and normal humans could never hurt his Tatsuki, anyway. "Well, why don't you use the bathroom downstairs? I'll have this fixed by the time you come home from school. Okay?" he reverted back to his carefree, spoiling, big brother self.

Pouting that her brother thought it nothing that there was a_ hole _in the wall; she agreed and walked downstairs while Ryuu made a call.

"Hello, Urahara…?"

Karakura High School

One Hour Later

_Beep, beep. Bee__p, beep._

_Incoming message _

_Yamamoto_

_View now-View later_

_**View now**__-View later_

_Kuchiki__Rukia,_

_We have been informed that the princess and three princes of Soul Society are to arrive in one week. Subsequently, all taicho and fuku-taicho are to stay in the Real World until then. Expect us at Urahara Shoten around 7:00 pm. We expect living arrangements to have been made by then. Please inform the others._

_-Yamamoto_

"What is it, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked the noble.

"… Let's go to the roof first. Sensei won't mind," was all the short girl said before she started to walk out the classroom door, the group of shinigami and humans following.

Once they reached the roof, Rukia turned and showed the white haired taicho the text message.

Sea green eyes scanned the message quickly before passing the device to his fuku-taicho who read it out loud for the rest to hear. The others were not as stoic as the taicho and noble.

Orihime was giddy that she would be able to meet a real prince and princess; Ichigo was surprised but twitched with the thought of housing more shinigami; Ishida's eyes widened, however, he was able to shield that fact when his glasses caught and reflected the sunlight; Chad's eyes widened under the shade of his hair; everyone else were so shocked they almost fell to the ground while Matsumoto reread the note over and over.

Housing ten taicho, eleven fuku-taicho, two eleventh squad members and three thirteenth squad members in one house, three small apartments and one small shoten, there's no way they can all fit in such limited space comfortably.

"How the hell are we supposed to get them places to stay? There can't possibly be enough room in all our homes to have them over." Ichigo exclaimed.

Silence met his answer until Toushiro asked Ikkaku and Yumichika where they were staying.

"Oh, we had a deal with one of Ichigo's friends, so were staying at his apartment," Ikkaku replied with a shrug.

"Okay," Toushiro and the humans started calculating. "So, here's the arrangements. Anyone have paper?"

Hueco Mundo

Meanwhile…

Growling, a teal haired Espada clawed through a pillar and walked over to another, continuing the destruction of the halls of Las Noches. He was pissed, he was beyond pissed. Last night, he lost all his fracction (*3). And when Ulquiorra showed what he saw in that world, he twitched when he saw Yammy about to kill the remaining human girl and he got caught in the act, too.

And by Nnoitra. The spoon head had been bothering him about it for hours. He continued to claw at the halls' pillars until Harribel grabbed his shoulder and told him Aizen wanted to talk to him.

In another hallway, Ulquiorra was clawing at the pillars as well; mad at himself for letting Yammy almost kill the same girl.

Why?

He didn't know. He started clawing at another pillar before Stark stopped him and told him the same message.

Bowing before Aizen moments later Grimmjow and Ulquiorra waited for their lord to tell them what he wanted them for.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra," Aizen started, rubbing his temple, eyes closed, an odd sight for him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked before his counter part could swear at their leader.

"The both of you have been letting your reiatsu go wild and have been destroying my palace. While this is normal for Grimmjow, this is quite unusual for you, Ulquiorra. What's wrong?" if he has to ask again, he'll need some time in the menos forest to blow off some steam.

"Tch… I'm just blowin' off some steam." Grimmjow replied.

"As well as I."

Sighing, the great lord of Hueco Mundo (*4) commanded, "I am sending you both to the Real World to 'blow off your steam'. You may not fight the shinigami stationed there; we need you to be alive for the war, we do not want to lose anymore worriers." He added the last part after a split second when he saw the devilish bloodthirsty look on Grimmjow's face.

He's like an arrancar version of Kenpachi Zaraki; wild and uncontrollable in any way except through fear. "I will have Szayel make gigai for you. You will leave in one hour. You are dismissed."

Bowing, the two Espadas left. Half an hour later, both sat in the fourth's domain going through Ulquiorra's first memories. Surprisingly, Grimmjow was there as well (*5). Where before they dredged going to the World of the Living, now they were looking forward to it.

WAWAWA333: Second chapter of my second story! Hurray! -too bad I have no idea how to continue Best Friend Dragon. Sigh… oh well, I'll think of something! Review and R&R!!! (what does that even mean?)

(*1): Ryuu has dark brown eyes and hair in the same style as Tatsuki, except a few inches longer and tied with a string in a little pony tail at the nape of his neck and he is 6'1.

(*2): Actually twenty-five.

(*3): I gave Grimmy his arm back! In other words, his arm was never lost in my story. Aren't I nice?

(*4): Please note the sarcasm I used when I typed that.

(*5): Please welcome back, after fifteen long years, Ryuuken and Ryuujin!!!


	3. New Brothers

Best Friend Princess

Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, blue, green and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold. The princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Western Karakura

3:00 P.M.

**RRR**aa**aaAArraRRR**!!! A hollow roared as another followed seconds later. Karakura was swarmed with hundreds of hollows as the resident shinigami worked to purify all the beasts before any souls were lost.

In an alleyway not far from the Arisawa resident, a smaller gargantuan opened and out stepped two black haired, black eyed human figures.

"How far is this place we're supposed to stay?" one of the figures asked.

"… It's on the other side of the town,-" the other replied before being interrupted by the first figure.

"Other side! Then why didn't we land there instead of here?"

"We will not be staying in the assigned quarters. We are staying elsewhere."

"Oh…, where?"

"_Sigh_. It is close. Let's go."

And that is how the two found themselves before a hyper Ryuu fighting the urge to hug the two.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuken, Ryuujin?" the brown haired man asked the other two.

"We would not miss our princess sister's birthday," Ryuuken stated.

"'Sides, Aizen threw us out'a Hueco Mundo an' Las Noches," Ryuujin added.

While the three were talking, Ryuu had stepped to one side of the door and allowed them entrance. The triplets were now in a deep conversation in the living room four hours later, waiting for their princess to return home.

"Hey, where is the little princess anyway?" Ryuujin asked, looking around the large sitting room.

Ryuu looked up at Ryuujin and answered, "Oh, Tatsuki should be home right about…"

"I'm home!" a voice sounded through the building.

"… now." Ryuu smiled at his accuracy. "Tatsuki-sweet pea! Come meet your brothers!" the brown haired man called.

Urahara Shoten

At The Moment

At Urahara Shoten, a saikimon opened and the Gotei 13's remaining taicho and fuku-taicho stepped out followed by squad thirteen's two third seats.

Surprisingly, Hinamori Momo arrived as well.

Without pause, and undaunted at his childhood friend's presence, Hitsugaya greeted the sou-taicho and had everyone seated around a table; taicho sat at the table's edge, their fuku-taicho and subordinates behind them and the group of teenagers sat in a corner doing their homework and ignoring the group of shinigami.

"Hitsugaya taicho," the sou-taicho began, "I trust you have living arrangements prepared."

"Hai, sou-taicho," was the white haired boy's answer. Taking the silence of everyone in the room as a 'go ahead', the boy and continued. "Sou-taicho, you and taicho Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku , Kuchiki and Komamura will stay with Kurosaki. Soi Fong taicho and all female fuku-taicho will stay with Inoue. Zaraki taicho and his fuku-taicho are to stay with his men. And first, third, sixth, seventh and ninth divisions fuku-taicho will stay here at Urahara shop."

As their rooming was confirmed, Omaeda and Kurotsuchi both noticed their names hadn't been called.

"Oi, What about me? Am I staying here?" Omaeda, the idiot, asked.

"Am I expected to stay here, as well?" Kurotsuchi followed.

Not caring if it was disrespectful or not, Matsumoto said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Ishida doesn't want to take anyone in, Chad has no room, Urahara is filled and Inoue's is girls only. Besides, no one wants to take either of you in."

"WHAT! Why!?" was the question that came out of both unwanted men's mouths.

"Well, Omaeda, you eat too much and your host would be running to the market every five minutes and, Kurotsuchi, you tend to experiment on people without their consent." Hitsugaya replied quickly before Matsumoto could respond. "Also, you both complain too much."

"Then where are we supposed to stay?" Kurotsuchi asked trying not to blow and to prove everyone wrong.

"I have made reservations in a hotel for you. And with your salaries, you should be able to afford it." Urahara said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"Oi!" Ichigo said in a board voice. "You guys done yet?"

"Almost. Sou-taicho, since Kurosaki is living with his family and they know nothing of the war, Unohana will pose as one of his sensei's and Ukitake as her husband (*1). Kyoraku will pose as a cousin of Unohana and you as her father." Matsumoto finished.

"Understood." The old man nodded.

"Now, you better get going, or Kurosaki-kun will get in trouble. Please go to the back room to get your gigai." Urahara sang.

"WAIT!!!" Momo yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Shiro-chan, aren't you staying with Inoue-san? How are you going to sleep with all of us there?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" the boy yelled. Sighing Hitsugaya continued. "I suppose I could stay with Kurosaki-"

"What!? Why with me?" the red head asked.

Turning his head to face the boy, he widened his eyes as much as he could and willed the air before his eyes to freeze, causing his eyes to water he pouted and said in a very childish manner said, "I don't wanna stay with them," point at Omaeda and Kurotsuchi, "and Urahara has no room for me. Pweese?" he knew using logic would be useless, and besides, even Berry Boy would agree that he was cute, so he used his appearance to his advantage, for once.

Wincing at the pout and watering eyes Ichigo quickly agreed.

But that just brought up another problem, if Hitsugaya was staying with the Kurosaki's he had to go to school with his sisters. It took awhile to convince him but in the end he agreed.

Now walking home Rukia talked to her brother about having to go to school, Unohana about modern medicine and asking Hitsugaya about how he knew Ichigo would cave at a pout while holding Komamura's leash.

The dog faced taicho had to take on the form of a large orangeish dog to fit in.

"Well, knowing he has sisters meant he was probably weak to cuteness. Also I saw some children using it on their parents. It's quite easy to copy." The white haired taicho said just as they reached the Kurosaki residence, where Rukia stopped everyone from walking and letting Ichigo continue forward and open the door- and stop a flying kick aimed for his head and throw the attacker over the group of shinigami to land on his face.

Sweat dropping, Unohana asked, "Umm… Should we help him?"

"Don't bother, he's alright," Ichigo answered in a board voice.

Shrugging, the group entered the house where they were greeted by a little honey brown haired girl in a pink apron holding a spoon with tears in her eyes.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee!" the girl cried running to hug her brother.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo said board, but returning the hug nonetheless.

"Hi Yuzu-chan!" Rukia said in her too happy-go-lucky voice.

Looking over the couch, a black haired girl said in the same board voice as her brother, "Hey, Ichi-nii…"

"Karin…"

"Oh! I didn't know you were bringing home friends!" Yuzu said happily as Ichigo closed and locked the door before his father could fly in. "Though, they look a little too old to be your friends…"

"Actually," Rukia intervened, "this is my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and our… health sensei… Ukitake… Retsu, her husband, cousin and father," pointing at each person. "And this is Hitsugaya Toushiro, he's starting at your school tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you all," Yuzu said nervously as they walked into the living room.

"Ichi-nii's failing health, isn't he?" Karin asked bluntly.

Smiling gently, Unohana said, "No, dear. Actually, I asked him of a favour to allow my… family… a place to stay for the week. I hope we're not intruding."

"Yuzu?" Karin asked, and without saying another word, said girl jumped up and yelled, "DINNER!" just as the fire alarm sounded.

With the only un-spiritually aware person out of the room, the black haired girl turned to her brother for the real answers.

And as if reading her mind, the sun-kissed boy said, "Unohana, Ukitake, Yamamoto and Toushiro are taichos of Soul Society and they were kicked out for the week." Before standing and leaving the room for the stairs.

Eyeing the guests she shrugged and said, "Make your selves at home," before leaving the room as well.

WAWAWA333: Yay, another chapter done! Sorry it took so long. Anyways, stay tuned for more.

(*1): They are blushing here. I think they are really cute together.


	4. To Soul Society We Go

Best Friend Princess

Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, blue, green and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold. The princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Karakura

A Week Later

The week passed uneventfully, if you ignore all the hollows attracted to Kenpachi's reiatsu, Karin and Yuzu following Ichigo and Rukia on their way to Urahara's and finding out about the war, and Tatsuki over hearing the group's plans to leave and demanding an explanation, to which Ichigo almost gave in- almost. Other than that, life was as normal as it got for the shinigami and humans.

Now, with the week up, the taichos and fuku-taichos were dragging the humans and Vizard back to meet the princess and three princes.

_Flashback_

_Kurosaki Resident_

_Two Days Ago_

_7:23 A.M._

"_Ichigo, I've heard you know where the Vizard are hiding. Is this corr__ect?" Jyuushiro asked said boy during his morning rush to school._

_Looking at the white haired man for a second, the boy quickly answered, "Nope."_

"_Really?" Unohana asked giving one of her creepy smiles._

_Not even looking at the elder shinigami, Ichigo said in a hurry, not even thinking about his answer in his rush, "I do, but I'm not supposed to tell you or anyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have school."_

_About five minutes after__all the kids left, Isshin said calmly, "Just follow the boy after school. He'll have 'disappeared' until the end of the week otherwise."_

_3:05 P.M_

_School was over__, and now for training. Ichigo had just arrived at the Vizard base and was about to begin training when everyone else ran past him toward the barrier- where all the Gotei 13 taicho and fuku-taicho were gathered, raining kido toward them._

"'_The hell!?" Hiyori yelled. "How'd they find us?"_

"_What'd ya want__, shinigami?" Shinji hissed at the group in front of him, making sure to stay in the barrier._

_Yamamoto stepped forward and began to speak, "Shinji Hirako, you and your group of Vizard are hereby invited back to the Court Of Pure Souls to meet with the Soul King's children."_

"_Why the hell would we want to go back?" the blond girl screamed, stepping out of the barrier to stare down- up- the sou-taicho._

"_How'd you even find us anyway?" the other blond asked, also stepping out of the protection of the shield now knowing the group was not there to kill them. The others following hesitantly._

"_You should really think about teaching Ichigo to hide his reiatsu," Jyuushiro piped up._

_End Flashback_

"Can't believe were going back there, and it's all your fault, Ichigo!" Hiyori yelled at said boy. She and the other Vizard had gotten out of their gigai to enter the saikimon with the taichos and fuku-taichos, while Ichigo and his friends travel the same way as they did the first time they broke into Soul Society.

None of them wanted to do this. Who knew when they'd come back. The kids'll probably fail out of school and Ichigo's family wouldn't forgive him if he disappeared for more than a month. In this life or the next.

So, grudgingly, the large group of shinigami and humans made their way into the saikimon and in to Soul Society.

WAWAWA333: How long has it been since I last updated this? One, two weeks? Sorry for the long delay, I had- have- six projects to do. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! (Someone, tell me what this means!?)


	5. Meeting My Parents

Best Friend Princess

Summary: "Your highness! The saikimon is prepared for travel now!" one of the gate keepers said as he bowed towards his king. The king nodded and motioned five people to walk through. Each carried a small bundle of yellow, blue, green and purple. The last carried a bundle of red and gold. The princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Karakura

Day Before

6:00 A.M.

"Tatsuki~? You awake yet?" Ryuu quietly snuck into his sister's room.

"Mmm… noo…" the girl murmured before turning over in bed.

Smiling gently, the elder Arisawa allowed the girl to fall back into blissful unconsciousness before picking her up and walking down stairs where their two brothers were waiting with a saikimon ready to travel to their father's realm. They had spent a week in advance preparing for the journey, under Tatsuki's nose, of course.

An hour later, we see the now sixteen year old princess in her chambers peacefully sleeping the day away… or not.

"Tatsuki-hime! Wakey-wakey!" Ryuu yelled as he burst into the room with his two brothers (*1) and two servants by the door holding a large breakfast and sweat dropping .

"Mmmhhh… Go 'way, Ryuu…" the dragon mumbled and turned away from her brother and the bright light coming from the window--

Wait. The window is on the other side of the room…

The hell!

Flipping the sheets off, the girl looked around the unfamiliar room.

Large, unfamiliar room.

Ancient, large, unfamiliar room, with a full dresser and mirror, short legged table, cushions lined with gold and two servants kneeling by the rice paper sliding door.

Glancing at her three brothers she quietly asked where they were. And their answer was (*2)…

"We're at home!"

"In the house we were born in,"

"Which is a palace,"

"And you're the princess!" (*3)

Blinking, the _princess_ lowered her head and tried to absorb the new info. Then,

"And these two are soul eating monsters!" pointing at Ryuuken and Ryuujin, Tatsuki said in a sarcastic voice. "Please, Onii-chan, I'm grown up now. I don't dream about being a princess."

"Wellllll…"

Two Hours Later

Silence reigned over the triplets, princess and proud parents. After an hour of explaining the children's birth rights, half an hour explaining the princess's personal guard, fifteen minutes explaining how two of them became arrancars, and the rest to soak it all in, they finally got Tatsuki to accept that she was a princess.

Finally, after sixteen years, the throne will have a heir.

WAWAWA333: Finally! I over came my writer's block. Sigh. Now if only I can over come my writer's block for my homework. I have to write a story…! Thanks For reading! Especially dragonlayer and Lame vs Cool who read both my stories. And everyone else that reviewed and read. Ja ne! (Good Bye)

(*1): All four are out of their gigais and Tatsuki hasn't noticed the masks or odd hair/ eye colouring.

(*2): Drum roll please

(*3): You should figure out who said what


	6. abandoned

if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is abandoned. if anyone wants to finish it, go right ahead. sorry if you have been waiting for an update, but i have no idea what i was doing 2 years ago and have forgotten what the plot was in the first place. sorry.


End file.
